


we're not in love

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, kinda sad, lonely evil space boys, sorry for mistakes im tired and i wanted to get this done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-sex Kylux ficlet having a hard time figuring out where their relationship stands</p><p>a.k.a kylo is lonely, so is hux, sex isn't filling that emptiness, but a romantic relationship is too complicated for them right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not in love

The two men lay on their backs next to each other, slightly sweaty, naked, and vunerable. Kylo's private quarters were always the farthest away from anyone else's, which made their small 'meetings' feel a little more safe and private.

Kylo rolled to his side, facing the ginger man next to him. "Hux." he mumbled.

"K- Ren," Hux sat up, pulling the thin blanket up with him. "I know what you're about to say, please don't. Not tonight."

They don't look at each other.

Kylo remained on his side, sighing a bit. "I don't know why we can't make it work, we can't even be friends-"

"That's because we're not," Hux interrupted. "We're not friends. We're not boyfriends. A relationship in this environment couldn't- wouldn't last." He stated quietly, standing up to dress himself. Kylo almost felt as if that was more a reminder to himself rather than a reminder to Kylo.

"Then what are we? What is this? Why do we do this?" Kylo snapped a bit, sitting up to look at the General.

Hux didn't bother looking at him back, and instead finished getting dressed. It hurt. Why must he be so goddamn distant?

"I... I don't know. But something keeps telling me that this should end. Goodnight, Ren." His response was calm, but it stung. It made Kylo feel a heaviness in his chest.

With that, he left. The door hissed shut and Kylo Ren hadn't felt lonliness like this in a long time.


End file.
